kitayumefandomcom-20200214-history
Kitayume Universe FAQ
This page is a guide to questions regarding the settings and characters of the Kitayume universe, depicted in the the web-original manga series of Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club and Barjona Bombers, as well as the game The Deserted House and other minor works. Related to the works *'What are the differences between old Kitakou and Kitakou Pure?' In the old Kitakou, the setting is in the city of Koriyama (Fukushima Prefecture). Kitakou Pure runs parallel to the old Kitakou and the setting is in Yokohama (Kanagawa Prefecture). The characters and relationship diagram do not differ very much, however, there are some characters that only appear in Pure. ※Most of the links related to the Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure manga have disappeared from the current site. *'Are the works in Kitayume all in the same world?' Kitakou Pure, Barjona Bombers, and Deserted House are stories that take place in the same world. The character Kinu Sugusuku in the story Okinawa Heart appears to be a relative of Tira Sugusuku. Occasionally, these stories are subtly linked to the world of Hetalia: Axis Powers (such as Kitakou characters appearing as Japan's feudal -hans, and Nomaru appearing as the clerk of a convenience store that Japan visited). Additionally, the world of the Noto-sama games has been linked to the game Gakuen Hetalia. Chibi-san Date is not presently connected to any of the other works. Character Related *'What is the difference between "White Noto" and "Black Noto"?' White Noto → The normal Noto that appears in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club. Black Noto (aka: "Noto-sama") → After Barjona Bombers began, this darker Noto appeared in the parallel world due to the decline of his story. ※The Noto that appears in Kitakou Pure is identical to the one that appears in Barjona, as these series take place in the same world. The "Noto-sama" game is parallel. ※Most of the links to comics featuring "Noto-sama" have currently disappeared from the site. *'What is the reason for Noto's sudden change in Barjona?' A mystery. Only the author knows. *'Are Noto and Noto-sama the same person?' Because they are parallel, they are the same person, yet are also different. *'When did Yamato emerge as the hero in Barjona?' In the game version of Barjona Bombers, where he appeared in the leading role from the start. *'What character relations have been clarified by extra stories?' ・Imari and Kanra are friends. ・Imari is also from the same junior high school as Sanuki-san. ・Hiyori and Ichizen are best friends. Hiyori was raised in an uptown neighborhood while Ichizen was raised downtown. ・Houki and Nomaru are members of the same band (KURD). ・Kinu is possibly the grandmother of Tira (But this is unconfirmed) ・Arata Minami (a PE teacher from Deserted House) and the PE teacher of St.Andreas Azumi Academy resemble each other. It is unconfirmed if they are the same person. ・Yamato and Toyama-kun became friends due to their love for Mito Koumon 26. The start of their friendship was contained in the same meeting (※Parallel work?) ・Yamato and Youko formed an alliance. "Noto-sama" then joined them as part of Kitayume. A trio of protagonists was formed (※Parallel). Game Related *'What free games have been distributed at Kitayume?' (other than Hetalia-related ones) ・'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club' (demo version) ・'Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club Pure' (demo version) ・'Barjona Bombers #1 '(2005) ・'Barjona Bombers: Festival of the night before '(2007) ・'The Deserted House, episode one' ・'The Deserted House' sequel (demo) ・'The Deserted House' omake ・'Noto-sama' games 1-6 (※A route in Noto-sama 6 is incomplete) ※Barjona#1, The Deserted House, and Noto-sama 6 can usually be found to download. Other games are no longer distributed. Reproduction and sale of the games is prohibited. Desktop mascots of Noto-sama, Hinaji, Sunki, Mino, and Akabeko could also be downloaded. A pair of Noto-sama and Sunki mascots were later made available for download. Reproduction of these mascots is also prohibited. *'What happened to the "Kitakou" game?' We can only guess. *'What happened to the new Barjona game?' It was said to be under construction. *'What happened to the later parts of Deserted House?' They will be released after the remake of the Barjona Bombers game. *'What happened to the Deserted House sequel?' We can only guess. *'Does a seventh ending really exist for the first game of Deserted House?' Nobody seems to have been able to get this ending, though the author has said that it exists. *'What is "Noto-sama"?' The aforementioned Noto-sama goes on a rampage through Kitayume. The plot of the games consists of bullying other popular characters. Hinaji was Noto's partner in the first two games, while Yamato became his partner in the third. Characters other than Noto's targets also appear in minor roles. Noto-sama 1 (Victim: Sunki) Noto-sama 2 (Victim: Nomaru) Noto-sama 3 (Victim: Homare) Noto-sama 4 (Victim: Tsuko) Noto-sama 5 (Victim: Prussia from Hetalia, after a red herring hinting at Hungary) Noto-sama 6 (Victim: Unknown) ※These games are no longer distributed on the site, save for 6. Reproduction is prohibited. Category:Series Category:Kitayume